The invention relates to sun visors for vehicles, and more particularly to a three-visor system covering the full width of a front windshield.
In most vehicles, particularly trucks, sun visor systems have traditionally consisted of two visors mainly shading the windshield areas in front of the driver and the passenger. Such typical systems lacked versatility in moving the visor to the proper position under various sun conditions. A few sun visor systems have employed a center visor. However, in such systems the side visors either were not provided with clips for holding their free ends in the normal position, or they have employed a separate clip for each side visor, not associated with the center visor hardware. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,485,440 and 3,767,256, each showing systems with three or more sun visors.
In general, prior visor systems have not been as versatile in shading the sun nor as efficient in structure as the present invention described below.